


A Lot You Don't Know

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>"I had no idea that you..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2016 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/647325.html?thread=13052829#t13052829) as part of their 10th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> This is my very first ACTUAL drabble. So exciting! Unbeta'd

As soon as they reached the alley, Harry pushed him against the rough stone wall and kissed him.

Malfoy made a muffled sound of surprise against his lips, before his hands wound into Harry's hair. He kissed back with equal fervour.

Malfoy grinned at him, sharp and shark-like, when they finally parted.

"I had no idea that you were the type, Potter. Filthy snogging in alleyways..."

Harry smirked as he dropped to his knees. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Malfoy." He reached for Malfoy's waistband.

Malfoy groaned as Harry's lips encircled him. "I'd like to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
